The New Generation
by mschwin
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy embark on a new adventure: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **The Train Ride**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rose Weasley cautiously hugged her mother goodbye before boarding the train station. "You'll do great Rose, just be yourself and stay out of trouble." She smiled and looked up at her mother, with her hair pulled back into a tight bun a few curly wisps escaped and framed her delicate face. Though she was aging, she was beautiful. Oh I how I wish I looked more like her, Rose thought to herself. She moved on to her dad. She was definitely a daddy's girl; she adored his quick wit and charm and loved how he looked at her mom with such affection. She always dreamed of having a boy look at her like that, maybe she'd meet someone at Hogwarts…

"Be brave, have fun, and make lots of new friends." Her dad gave a wink over his spectacles and hugged her tight. She took a deep breath, waved goodbye, and boarded the train. The interior of the train smelled like armpits and chocolate frogs, the smell was nauseating, making Rose take a couple deep breaths in fear of passing out. She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around, it was Albus Potter, grinning wildly, "Hey Rosie! Looking for a seat?" She shook her head yes. Albus had always been her favorite cousin, James was always a little too crazy for her liking and Lily was just too young to get close to.

"Me too, seems like all the compartments are full in the front, you'd think my brother would save me a seat but he seems to think he's cooler. Let's see if there's anything in back." He pushed his falling glasses back on the bridge of his nose and ushered Rose to follow him. He paused at one of the compartments near the end and looked inside. There, sat a small boy with bleach blond hair and gray eyes sitting completely alone. Rose noticed the skin around his eyes were red, as if he'd been crying.

"Let's go in hear, seems he could use the company." Rose was weary, but nodded in agreement. She didn't like it when people cried; she never knew what to do with her hands.

Albus plopped on the seat across from the unnamed boy and said, "Hey my name's Albus Potter, what's yours?"

The boy looked up in shock, and shook his head, "What are you hear to make fun of me too?"

Albus looked at Rose who was just as confused as she was, "Make fun of you? We don't even know who you are!" Rose exclaimed.

"A disgrace. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, you know the son of Draco, grandson of Voldemorts' right hand man." He mumbled dejectedly. So this is Scorpius, Rose thought to herself. She had heard plenty of stories from her parents and Uncle Harry, but they never talked about Scorpius as much as they did Draco, apparently he was a real you-know-what.

"Well I don't give a rats tail who you are, you're not your dad. Mine may be the greatest wizard of all time but that doesn't make me any better or worse than you." Scorpius looked up, shocked.

"I… uh… really? You think that?" He asked quietly.

"Of course," James said with a smile, "and Rose and I were looking to make a new friend, looks like we lucked out." Scorpius gave a soft smile and looked at Rose. She felt her cheeks getting hot and looked away.

"So what house do you want to be in?" She asked Scorpius.

"Well my entire family has been in Slytherin but honestly, I want to be in Gryffindor. What about you guys?" He asked sheepishly.

"Gryffindor." They answered in unison. Rose had no idea what she would do if she wasn't put in Gryffindor, she'd probably get exiled. Her entire family and everyone that was important to her and her parents were once in Gryffindor, she couldn't imagine being a part of any other house.

They slept for a while, Rose rested her head on Albus's slim shoulder and Scorpius fell asleep looking out the window, curled into a ball. A soft knock sounded outside the compartment door, the trio woke up groggily to a bright-eyed girl with long blonde hair saying excitedly, "We're almost there, I'd put on your robes!" They peered out the window and sure enough, saw the rising towers of Hogwarts.

Rose felt her heart start thumping anxiousley and looked at her new found friend. Scorpius was white-faced and looked petrified. Rose sat by him and said, "I know it looks scary now, but you're not alone. You have us." He took a deep breath and smiled at her. A great big smile that crinkled his eyes and showed the entirety of his pearly white teeth. Rose felt her cheeks get hot and turned away. She glanced at Albus, he was looking at her with a grin on his face and gave her a quick wink.

Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **The Sorting**

Disclaimer: I do not own the world or characters of Harry Potter. However, I do claim ownership over any original characters that may appear in this story.

The group of first-years huddled in the corridor in front of the Great Hall. Albus looked around at the varying emotions of his future classmates. Some were whispering in hushed tones, foreheads crinkled with concern while others were joking and laughing, perfectly at ease. Albus wished he could feel light-hearted but he was worried. He could feel his hands getting clammy as Luna Scamander emerged from the great hall. Luna was around his parents' age and, according to the stories, fought with them in Dumbledore's Army. Her long, blonde hair was woven into a braid that reached right below her waist, interlaced throughout it were small flowers, some that Albus had never seen before. Scorpius leaned over to Rose and whispered, "Is that Loony Lovegood?"

"Her name is…" Rose started but was cut off.

"Actually my name is Luna Scamander, or Luna Lovegood. I'd prefer you call me that unless you want me to feed you to the Flesh-Eating Slugs." She said with a raised eyebrow and an airy voice. It was almost creepy, Albus thought, the sweetness of her voice combined with the meaning of her threat.

Scorpius turned a hideous shade of red and stammered, "I'm… I'm sorry." She seemed pleased with his apology and continued.

"First-years today you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I am the head of Ravenclaw and will be escorting you into the Great Hall. There, you will wait until the Sorting Hat calls your name and selects what house you will be spending the next seven years of your life in. Good luck!" She said with a smile. With that she turned and opened the wide, double doors to the Great Hall.

The room erupted in cheers as the group walked to the front of the room, where a tattered looking hat was sitting upon a stool. As Headmaster McGonagall welcomed the new students and made announcements about forbidden areas, Albus scanned the crowd for James. Eventually he found him, his unruly black hair giving him away. He tried to make eye contact, but James was engrossed in a conversation with the girl sitting to his right. Albus sighed, always the charming one.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rang McGonagall. Rose gave him a polite nudge, and he stumbled to the empty stool. Albus could hear the whispers radiating through out the room, "Death Eater", "Voldemort sympathizer", the name calling continued as McGonagall dropped the hat onto his head. His eyes were closed in concentration as if he could will the Sorting Hat to put him in something other than Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR." Rang the Sorting Hat. Scorpius was wide-eyed but relieved. The entire room was silent, no cheers or whoops for the son of Draco Malfoy. Albus didn't think he minded the silence though; he wasn't one for that kind of attention. Maybe that's why Albus liked him so much. He took his seat on the end of the Gryffindor table and was given a weary smile by the guy next to him. 

People continued to get sorted, though none as awkward as Scorpius. Finally, with a roll of her eyes she said loudly, "ALBUS POTTER". Cheers rang out, but Albus kept his head down. He didn't like the attention that his fathers' fame had brought. James had always used it to his advantage, getting girls to swoon over him as soon as he said his last name. But Albus didn't want that fame. He just wanted to be Albus. Too much pressure came with his last name, too many expectations. He plopped on the stool and felt the soft fabric surround his head.

"Ah another Potter…" The voice echoed in his head.

"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor." Albus whispered.

"Not Gryffindor?" The hat sounded surprised, "Your father must have taught you this trick, eh? But your chivalry… and your courage… You're the perfect fit for Gryffindor. It's in your blood."

"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor. Please not Gryffindor." Albus pleaded.

The Sorting Hat paused, as if taking a deep breath, and then shouted the one word that would determine his life for the next seven years.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! (:


End file.
